The Amazing World of Dipper Pines 2
by darkheart70770
Summary: chapter 2 of the amazing world of dipper pines


Chapter Two: His Blue Eyes…

The very next day, Cryss came over to visit Dipper again, so they could discuss the paranormal phenomena of Gravity Falls. The conversation was going great, until Cryss made the mistake of looking him in the eyes, she immediately got lost in the bright, beautiful blue-green color of his eyes, Cryss could only feel herself falling more into love with Dipper.

"Cryss?"

"W-what?" said Cryss, as she was shaken out of her trance.

"Ooh! You were looking him in the eyes! You're in love!" said Mabel

"I'm not in love with him!" said Cryss

"Then how come you were still in a trance from his eyes, when he's been gone from the spot for ten minutes?" asked Wendy

"Whose side are you on?" asked Cryss

Wendy shrugged.

"He's been gone for ten minutes?" asked Cryss

"Yeah, he went into the house when you didn't show any response" said Mabel

"Okay" said Cryss

"I'll take you to him!" said Mabel

Mabel walked Cryss over to where Dipper was.

"Cryss! Why weren't you showing any response?" asked Dipper

"N-no reason" said Cryss, avoiding eye contact with Dipper

"Is there something wrong?" asked Dipper

"No, I'm fine" replied Cryss

"Oh, okay, well, do you want to go into town with me?" asked Dipper

"Just you and me?" asked Cryss

"Yeah" said Dipper

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I mean, yeah, it's all cool homey." said Cryss

Dipper smiled.

"Great, I'll meet you there later, okay?" asked Dipper

"Yeah, see you later alligator" said Cryss

"In a while crocodile…" replied Dipper

Cryss laughed to cover the embarrassment of almost accidently revealing her crush on Dipper, to Dipper.

When Dipper walked off, Cryss was still laughing.

"Why am I still laughing?" asked Cryss

"You're mortified" said Wendy

"Well yeah, I almost told him!" said Cryss

"Well, why can't you tell him?" asked Mabel

"Are you crazy? I don't think Dipper likes me that way!" replied Cryss

"He might, last night he was talking to himself about you" declared Mabel

"He was?" Cryss queried

"Mhm, he mentioned something about you being beautiful, and he's afraid of you not liking him, and thinking he's weird and annoying" responded Mabel

"But does he like-like me?" enquired Cryss

"I would think, he doodled you all over his notebook, see?" answered Mabel, as she held up a notebook covered in sketches of Cryss. "See? He even doodled you holding hands with him!"

"Should I tell him then?" questioned Cryss

"Yes!" said Mabel

"Go get your man!" said Wendy, nudging Cryss

"Maybe I should get ready first? I don't want to profess my feelings looking like I just got out of bed!" exclaimed Cryss

"Can I help?!" asked Mabel

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea…" replied Cryss

"Please?" asked Mabel, pouting

"Okay, but not too much glitter, no crazy hair-dos, or anything that would make me look like I belong in a circus, rather than a small mountain town in Oregon" said Cryss

A makeover later…

Mabel had given Cryss a great makeover. Cryss's strawberry blonde hair was curled, and had a turquoise head band, and she was wearing a pastel pink blouse, pastel purple mini-skirt, and orchid high-top Converse©. She was wearing light pink lip-gloss, light blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and blush.

"You look great!" said Mabel

"Okay, I should go tell him now…" said Cryss, as she went out the front door.

Dipper ran right into her.

"Oh sorry…Cryss?" Dipper questioned

"Yep, it's me!" replied Cryss

"You look hot-I mean beautiful-I mean different!" said Dipper

Cryss blushed, and they almost kissed, but of course something interrupts it.

Hey dude, what are you doing?" asked Soos, the handy man

"What?!" Dipper was scared by Soos's sudden appearance

"Oh, you two were gonna kiss? Sorry dude, I'll go, so you two can continue" said Soos

"What, we weren't gonna kiss!" said Dipper

"I'm going now" said Soos

When Soos left, Dipper took Cryss's hand.

"Dipper what are you-" Then Dipper wrapped his arms around Cryss and kissed her.

When they broke from the kiss Cryss was astounded.

"What was that for?" asked Cryss

Then Dipper blushed, and went inside.

"Dipper? Why did you kiss me? Dipper!" yelled Cryss

Dipper went inside to his room, and plopped on his bed.

"Oh my god, why'd I do that?! I just ruined a great friendship!" exclaimed Dipper

"Dipper, you didn't, I like you too!"

Dipper looked over to see Cryss standing at the top of the stairs.

"You do?" asked Dipper

"I do, since the first time we made eye contact!" said Cryss

Dipper walked up to Cryss, and caressed her cheek, then kissed her on the lips.

Their kiss was interrupted by giggling from Mabel.

"Ask her on a date! Ask her on a date!" Mabel prompted

"Uh, Cryss, would you go out with me?" asked Dipper

"Yes!" squealed Cryss

The couple kissed, then held hands.

"You two are getting the fairy tale that you two deserve! Well, except there aren't any pirates, princesses, kingdoms, vampires, or waffles with big arms…" giggled Mabel

Cryss and Dipper shrugged, then they all laughed.

~Gravity Falls~

Gideon was sitting, looking into a crystal ball, watching Dipper and Cryss.

"Next time you'll think before betraying me Cryss!" he cackled


End file.
